Lost In My Life
by Loves A Bleeding Lie
Summary: Life as a teenage witch was hard enough right? Try living life as a rock star! And to top it all off, Cupid makes some unexpectd love affairs! sboc, rloc lejp
1. Default Chapter

**HELLO! I'm Loves A Bleeding Lie and this is my first HP fic! The pairings are SiriusXoc, RemusXoc, LilyXJamesXoc, and ocXoc.**

**For those of you who've already read this, I have revised it and split the first chapter into several different ones and added some stuff.**

**Some junk you need to know:**

**Junk#1: Lost In My Life (Joyous Torment) was clearly made as an escape from our 'pathetic' Muggle lives.**

**Junk#2: I don't own the Harry Potter books, so why bother suing me?**

**Junk#3: All characters you do not recognize belong to me. If you want to borrow them you must ask me first or else I'll be forced to hunt you down and tickle your feet with a giant feather.**

**Junk#4: All songs in here belong to me.

* * *

Note: I revised it and slightly changed the characters! **

**

* * *

**

_Thoughts and memories remain_

_No matter how hard I try they still stay there_

_They can't take back the pain_

_I still remember_

_If I forget, would the scars still remain?_

_Would they still show every cut there was?_

_Ooh, nothing could make me forget the pain_

_Yes, I still remember_

_The rain can't wash away my scars_

_They're the only things that help me remember_

_No matter how hard I try to forget_

_No, no_

_I still remember_

_No, I will remember…

* * *

_

Morbid Neurotic sighed; it was another tiring day at work. 'And some people think my job easy…' Morbid thought bitterly. "Ha! Easy my ass!" Morbid said out loud.

Morbid was in a famous rock band, Morbid Insanity (hence the name), but she was also a witch. Morbid might be the lead singer of Morbid Insanity but for God's sakes, she's only 16!

Again, Morbid sighed, pushing back some electric blue strands of hair.

_Knock-knock!_ Forlorn, Morbid's band mate, knocked loudly at the door.

"Dammit Morbid! Answer the door!" she yelled, giving one the idea that she was pissed.

Hurriedly, Morbid answered the door. There Forlorn stood, slightly red in the face.

"Finally," she muttered. Forlorn was holding a piece of parchment; 'Probably a letter…' Morbid thought.

Forlorn saw what she was looking at. She smirked, "You, Paranoia, Delusion, Despair, and I have been accepted into Hogwarts." Morbid grinned from ear to ear. 'Maybe I can finally be 'normal'!'

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Misses D. Dismal, F. Dismal, D. Distrust, P. Distrust, and M. Neurotic,**

**You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We and your guardian have decided that it is unsafe to learn witchcraft by yourselves. We have taken it onto ourselves to help you learn our art. You, along with our other students, will learn all that you need to help you in the Wizarding World. Please accept this offer.**

**We would also like to know if you would like to perform at our school balls. Our students and we would truly appreciate it if you did. If you do not wish to perform, that does not mean you cannot learn witchcraft at our school. But, as we stated, we would truly appreciate it if you did.**

**Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl(s) no later than July 31st.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

"So we have about a month to reply then?" Morbid asked. Though she was rather smart, when it came to mathematics, let's just say she's like a flickering light bulb.

Forlorn sighed at her friend's calculations. How could she get a month when today was July 10th? Well, that's Morbid for you!

"No you dimwit! We have 3 weeks!" she said sharply.

"Did you tell the others already?" Morbid asked. She was always scared of Forlorn when she mad.

"Yes, they should be almost done packing."

"Oh. And on the back is a list of all the supplies that we need." Said Forlorn. Morbid just stared at her. "Don't stand here gawking; PACK!"

* * *

Morbid happily hummed as she packed her clothes in her trunk. She made sure she had all her clothes and didn't forget anything. Since they were in Paris, France, they would have to fly back to England. 

After about half an hour, she was done. Morbid sighed in delight. She was going to be like a normal witch for once!

* * *

"Dammit, Delusion! Give me the shirt!" a brown haired girl screamed. Her hazel eyes flared with anger. 

"PARANOIA DISTRUST!" the other girl, Delusion, as the first brunette called her, yelled. Paranoia was apparently trying to hex Delusion's hair. Both of them were witches too.

Pinkcarious Totilus! They both yelled in unison making each other's brown hair a hot pink hue.

In the end, (when they got their hair back to its normal color) no one got the shirt.

* * *

A pale, dark haired girl yawned. She rolled over on her other side of the bed. The girl was wrapped snugly in silk sheets. Written in silver, cursive writing was the name, Despair Dismal on a pretty charm bracelet. There were others charms on it too like a fairy, dragon, lion, phoenix, and unicorn… 

There were 2 black trunks, adorned with 2 silver, heavy looking locks and keys. Despair had, obviously, finished packing.

She yawned again and pulled the silk sheets over her body more snugly.

* * *

Paranoia and Delusion were bouncing off the walls as they got closer to the London Airport. 

"Hey, hey! Aren't you guys excited!" they asked.

Sleepily, Despair muttered, "Who fed them sugar…?" She looked at Morbid.

"Hey! Don't go accusing me just cuz I fed them sugar once!" Morbid defended.

A nervous stewardess came up to Despair. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they had ADD…." She said.

Despair and Morbid were stifling their laughter.

After many minutes of giggling, Morbid laughed, "They don't have ADD, silly! They're just sugar-high!"

The stewardess just left. "What a bitch…" Morbid proclaimed. "HOW DARE SHE NOT LISTEN TO ME!"

Other passengers tried to scoot as far away from Morbid as possible. Unfortunately for Despair, she had no where to inch off too since they had to sit next to her.

* * *

As they were waiting for a taxi, the girls ran into a familiar friend. 

"**LILY**!" The quintet yelled as they saw their old childhood friend.

Lily looked up from her book. Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Is that really you guys? Is this really the Biddy, Noia, Deli, and DespiI know?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"**GROUP HUG!**" two unfamiliar voices called out. Lily glared at the newcomers.

Two boys stood before them.

A handsome boy who looked around 16 stifled with laughter. He was rather tall and had a slightly muscular build. His messy black hair covered his glasses partly also making his hazel eyes hidden. He was slightly lanky, but he looked fast.

Another boy, just as handsome, stood next to the one with messy hair. He was much taller, but he too, had black, slightly messy hair. His blue eyes shined with laughter. His laugh, oddly enough, sounded much like a dog's bark.

The one with glasses spoke first. "Aw, Lily-kins! You don't even miss me?" He pretended to cry and his friend patted him on the back sympathetically.

"**POTTER!**" Lily screeched. Her face was red with fury.

The quintet had to hold Lily back to stop her from hitting this 'Potter' boy.

"Whoa, Lily." The blue eyed one said. "Don't get so bitchy on us!"

He turned to the girls. "Why, hello ladies." He said. He put on his charm. "I'm Sirius Black." He said.

"And ya know, you're 'siriusly' a playboy." Paranoia suddenly said. Well, at least she was off her sugar rush!

"Ooh, I'm hurt. So my five beautiful damsels, what are your names?" he asked.

"Morbid."

"Despair."

"Paranoia."

"Delusion."

* * *

"LILY! Will you please go out with me!" the Potter boy begged. 

"**JAMES POTTER! I WILL NOT AND WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU**!" Lily screamed.

Sirius and the girls just stared wide-eyed at the scene before them.

Now James was trying to kiss Lily and saying lines like, "But we were meant to be!" and stuff like that.

He chased her around the whole airport! The group just watched in amazement.

Sirius was making bets with random bystanders on how long it'll take for James to finally give up chasing Lily.

But James finally did stop when he ran into her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James said innocently. "I must say, you have the most beautiful daughter in the world!"

Of course, they fell for James's kissing ass trick. "Do you think you'll let me marry Lily?" James asked.

"Why of course!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "Our Lily-kins deserves the best!"

"So you mean I have permission to marry her?" James asked. His quickly thought up plan was going perfectly.

"Of course son!" Mr. Evans said. He patted James on the back. "Why, we'd be honored to have you as a son-in-law!"

"When can me and Lily be married?" James was so excited he might've wet his pants in excitement if his soon to be parents-in-law weren't there.

"Any time you want! But you both have to finish school of course!" Mrs. Evans said.

"MUM!" Lily protested. "How could you two say that! You don't even KNOW him!" she screamed.

James put his arm around Lily. "Don't worry my Lily! We shall be husband and wife soon enough!"

"NOO!" Lily cried. "This is just some horrible dream, isn't it!" she yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

Lily woke up in cold sweat. She sighed. "It was all just a dream." She reassured herself. "But are Morbid, Despair, Delusion, Paranoia, and Forlorn really here…?" So was it really a dream? Or are Morbid, Despair, Delusion, and Paranoia really coming back?

* * *

**You guys, this fic will be on Hold for awhile. I'm currently on THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK IN THE WORLD! But, due to a _certain special someone_ ((cough) DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs ((cough) I've put it back up. So you should all thank her ans review her fics! LOL!  
**

**R&R! **


	2. notice

**Hey! I got a new account and will be moving my stories onto that one! My new penname is **The Collision of Your Kiss **so please change your Author Alerts and whatever to this penname. I'll be moving these stories on August 15, 2005. Um…that's all so I hope you're still going to be reading my stories! **

**Love,**

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**


End file.
